regencorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Regeneration Corporation
Introduction Regeneration Corp is a sealed group created by a group of international administrators. The group creates advanced technology such as Security Cameras, Military Weaponry, Computerized Tech, Gas Sniffers, Service Robots, IP/Proxy Tech, DNS/HTTP Tech, among other things of that nature. The corporation has a net worth of 12.2 billion as of its first year. Information and credentials are kept off Basic Web Browsers such Google, Bing, Yahoo, and others. Private information can be dug through on anonymous web browsers such as Tor. The organization is first to be best known for a Service and Security Robot which has been worked on since 1998, known as a "Ghost Samurai". However, this changed when a genius, Doctor Heckyl Yates, invented an extremely powerful computer series known as Testopolis. He himself now works for the company. Other successions such as the CPS Protocol, which is an IP and Proxy editor, allowing users on Social Media among other applications to copy and use another user's IP address, with layers of VPN, and full anonymity to administration of said companies or corporations. One other successful technology is called "Zscript". Zscript is a programming language like Python or C++, but belongs to neither type. It is a high functioning language which allows Penetration Testing Software such as Parrot or Kali Linux, to become faster, and more efficient. The company has likely the most secret, but yet most powerful, international agenda to serve the world in the powerful technology. Full List of Known Inventions (Produced) Computerized Operating Systems * Testopolis 1.0 * Testopolis 1.1 * Testopolis 2000 * Testopolis 2.0 * Testopolis 2003 * Testopolis 2.1 * Testopolis EX * Testopolis 3.1 * Testopolis 2010 * Testopolis 2012 * Testopolis 3.2 * Testopolis X * Testopolis 2017 * Testopolis B.O.O.M (Invented) Computerized Operating Systems * Trench OS X * Trench OS Y * Trench OS Z Gas Sniffers * GGA Sniffer * JJA Sniffer * Malcolm Sniffer X * RDA Sniffer * Snifferama Programming Languages * Zscript * Regen Terminal Virtual Robotics * Ghost Samurai v.1.14.1 * Argus Kernel Maintenance Robots * Ghost Samurai LIVE Internet/Web Protocol * Pythor SSH * CPS Protocol * HTTP Picker XL * DNS Picker XL * Ogre VPN * DNS Ulti-Sun * DNS Ultra-Sun * Data Scan POP * Argentina Scan * THRive Web Browsers * Exorcist * Bowser Browser * Red Cardinal Notable Individual OS Applications * PsychoExpose (rumored to release) * GodShrine * Fairytale Camera Systems * SHHH Camera System OS * S.T.F.U * Bargainna * Sweepie Anonymity Systems * Anon * Anon+ * Anon++ * Anon+++ * Guy Fawkes * Guy Fawkes Prime Military Offensive * Gangsta Launcher * Lazerer * M.L.T Shotgun Supreme * Company Cannon * Retched Flamethrow * Par-tray Grenades Military Defensive * Hardshell * Colonel Kernelis * Solaris Guard * Catfat Shield * Blue Turtle Shell Military Accessory * Giraffe Pole * Speedwings Military Other * Blowsnipe * Timefap Legal Drugs * Oxindonie * Parkeraian * Heckiru * Fiminope * Scaticki * Aderies * Zenomyth Testing Facilitators * Mexicron * Canararara * Kiwwize Currency * Regen 1 Cent (current) * Regen 2 Cent (discontinued) * Regen 5 Cent (current) * Regen 10 Cent (current) * Regen 25 Cent (current) * Regen 50 Cent (current) * Regen 100 Cent (rare) * Regen 200 Cent (discontinued) * Regen 500 Cent (discontinued) * Regen 1000 Cent (rare) * Regen 10000 Cent (discontinued) * Regen 100000 Cent (unused) * Regen 1 Dollar (current) * Regen 2 Dollar (discontinued) * Regen 3 Dollar (discontinued) * Regen 4 Dollar (unimplemented) * Regen 5 Dollar (current) * Regen 10 Dollar (current) * Regen 20 Dollar (current) * Regen 25 Dollar (discontinued) * Regen 40 Dollar (unimplemented) * Regen 50 Dollar (rare) * Regen 100 Dollar (rare) * Regen 200 Dollar (unused) * Regen 500 Dollar (discontinued) * Regen 1000 Dollar (discontinued) * Regen 5000 Dollar (discontinued) * Regen 10000 Dollar (discontinued) * Regen 50000 Dollar (discontinued) * Regen 100000 Dollar (discontinued) * Regen 500000 Dollar (unused) * Regen 1000000 Dollar (discontinued) * Regen 10000000 Dollar (unused) * Cenden 1 Cent (unused) * Cenden 5 Cent (unused) * Cenden 10 Cent (unused) * Cenden 25 Cent (unused) * Cenden 50 Cent (unused) * Cenden 100 Cent (unused) * Cenden 1 Dollar (marketed) * Cenden 5 Dollar (marketed) * Cenden 10 Dollar (marketed) * Cenden 20 Dollar (marketed) * Cenden 50 Dollar (unused) * Cenden 100 Dollar (unused) * Supreme Cent (marketed) * Supreme Dollar (marketed) Info Rating: 4.7/5 Stars Location: Unknown Member Count: 27K+ Status: Active Employer: Jeb Kendi Timeline Made Idea: 1987 Created: 1994 Founded: 1995 Began: 1995 Success Began: 1998 Popularized: 2002 Generalized: 2007 At All Revealed: 2010 More Public: 2015 Popularized More: 2016 Even More Public: 2018 Estimated to End: 2037 Bases (ALL RUMORED) Common Bases: United States, Canada, Iraq, North Korea, South Korea, China, Japan, Vietnam, Cuba, Russia, New Zealand Uncommon Bases: Italy, Switzerland, Ireland, Greece, Mexico, United Kingdom, Australia, Brazil, Philippines, Israel, Romania, Spain, Sweden Rare Bases: South Africa, Nigeria, Poland, Serbia, Egypt, Uganda, Turkey Super-Rare Bases: Senegal, Nepal, Jordan, Guinea, Bahamas Legendary Bases: Afghanistan, Cameroon, Hong Kong, Iceland, Palau, Qatar, Ukraine, Yemen Net Worth History (ALL ESTIMATED) Current - 258.6 Billion End of 1995 - 1.3 Billion End of 1996 - 6.3 Billion End of 1997 - 11.5 Billion End of 1998 - 18.2 Billion End of 1999 - 24.8 Billion End of 2000 - 34.1 Billion End of 2001 - 44.6 Billion End of 2002 - 50.5 Billion End of 2003 - 58.2 Billion End of 2004 - 67.2 Billion End of 2005 - 78.9 Billion End of 2006 - 88.2 Billion End of 2007 - 102.6 Billion End of 2008 - 128.3 Billion End of 2009 - 142.6 Billion End of 2010 - 177.2 Billion End of 2011 - 185.3 Billion End of 2012 - 198.3 Billion End of 2013 - 208.0 Billion End of 2014 - 214.6 Billion End of 2015 - 222.1 Billion End of 2016 - 233.2 Billion End of 2017 - 242.3 Billion End of 2018 (prior estimation) - 268.3 Billion End of 2019 (prior estimation) - 321.3 Billion End of 2020 (prior estimation) - 338.2 Billion End of 2021 (prior estimation) - 348.3 Billion End of 2022 (prior estimation) - 355.0 Billion End of 2023 (prior estimation) - 368.9 Billion End of 2024 (prior estimation) - 385.3 Billion End of 2025 (prior estimation) - 402.4 Billion End of 2026 (prior estimation) - 418.1 Billion Notes * Testopolis 1.0, Testopolis 1.1, Testopolis 2000, and some of Testopolis 2.0 were made with Regen. Most of Testopolis 2.0, then fully Testopolis 2003, Testopolis 2.1, Testopolis EX, Testopolis 3.1, Testopolis 2010, Testopolis 2012, Testopolis 3.2, Testopolis X, and Testopolis 2017 were made with Zscript. Testopolis B.O.O.M will likely also be made with Zscript, or an upgraded language. * (Demo) VMWare of the following can be obtained for the following: Testopolis 1.0, Testopolis 1.1, Testopolis 2000, Testopolis 2.0, Testopolis 2003, Testopolis 2.1, Testopolis EX, and Testopolis 3.1 However you'd need a Temp CPS Launcher, a VPN, Tor, Access to the Inner Deep Web, and general internet knowledge to find them. No VMWare for the following has ever been found: Testopolis 2010, Testopolis 2012, Testopolis 3.2, Testopolis X, Testopolis 2017. * (Physical) Testopolis EX, Testopolis 3.1, Testopolis 2010, Testopolis 2012, Testopolis 3.2, Testopolis X, Testopolis 2017, and Testopolis B.O.O.M (when released) are all considered illegal to have without full governmental clearance. Due to any highly sensitive information being compromised, perpetrators, are sentenced for life, no parole, visitors, phone calls, solitary 24/7 365, even the death penalty in the extremest of cases. Category:General